


Never Fear

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuthbert has no love for thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written several years ago for a prompt table. This was supposed to be the first fic in a collection of ficlets/drabbles but I never got to writing the other prompts, so it remains as a stand-alone.

Bert had never liked thunderstorms. There was something about the way the night sky lit up with hot, white light and the world erupted in deep, rumbling cacophony. Eleven-year-old Cuthbert Allgood was not at all brave on a thunderstorm night. He kept on getting up and pacing around the room until Roland finally rolled over and asked, "Bert, do you ever plan on going to sleep?"

The boy shook his head, honey-brown strands of hair flying everywhere.

Roland looked over to the two other boys but Alain and Jamie were sound asleep – nothing short of canon fire could wake those two. Roland glanced back over to his younger friend. "What is it, Cuthbert?"

Cuthbert sat down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chin. "I hate lightning... and thunder."

Roland crawled over to Cuthbert and sat next to him, one arm around his shoulders. "Bert, it's just lightning. It's not going to bite you."

Cuthbert rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to speak, you're not afraid of anything."

Roland bit his lip. "Everyone's scared of _something_." _I'm scared when you're like this: unhappy, fearful, unable to find the humor in the situation. The world feel's wrong when you're not smiling._

Bert dropped his head to Roland's shoulder with a soft sigh. "Roland?"

"Aye?"

"Can you stay up with me?"

"I will." _I'll always stay with you._


End file.
